En la jaula de la desesperación
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: (Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1–8) Mientras en una viaje que lo podría más cerca de cumplir su sueño, Tk se encuentra atrapado en medio de una oscuridad que le hace perder sus deseos de luchar mientras que Davis debe luchar para salvarlo sin saber que hacer. Es en medio de su dilema que Davis se encuentra con Cure Flora, una princesa que asegura poder ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1–8.**_

 _ **He aquí un crossover entre Digimon Adventure 02 y Go! Princess Precure, dos series que a simple vista no lo aparentan pero tienen muchos puntos en común de los cuales dan ganas de trabajar.**_

 _ **Los personajes de la historia son Tk, Davis, Veemon (bueno, Demiveemon y Exveemon), Cure Flora y una breve participación de Patamon.**_

* * *

 **Rodeado por una tormenta de desesperación**

Tk se encontraba completamente rodeado por una oscuridad tan intensa que no era posible diferenciar la superficie donde estaba sentado del resto del espacio. Vagamente sus ojos captaron barrotes a su alrededor que parecían extenderse infinitamente sobre su cabeza. Estaba atrapado en un lugar donde los sonidos, las sensaciones, parecían inexistentes.

Abrazando las piernas contra su pecho y la cabeza oculta entre ellas se quedó inmóvil tratando de pensar la neblina que cubría sus pensamientos se lo dificultaba. Con cada segundo que pasaba incluso recordar su propio nombre comenzaba a volverse un reto.

" _Yo…yo quería…"_

En su interior sentía que la clave para salir allí, un lugar donde no se sentía debía estar, se encontraba al final de esa idea. Trató de concentrarse en la continuación de esa oración únicamente sintiendo como la neblina se volvía más densa. Pronto mantener los ojos abiertos se convirtió en una tarea agotadora por lo que terminó por rendirse y dejar que la oscuridad lo adormeciera.

….

* * *

Davis corrió por la calle destrozada con Demiveemon en sus brazos viendo a la extraña criatura alejarse. Un ser que no era digimon, pero cuya fuerza era fácilmente comparable con la de uno, de cinco metros de altura y apariencia humanoide. En una mano tenía un lápiz con el cual escribía en el aire y cuyos trazos al caer parecían pesar varias toneladas. Un cuaderno cerrado se encontraba en su mano opuesta y en lugar de rostro tenía un candando.

– Davis, ¿qué es eso?

Ante la pregunta de Demiveemon, Davis negó con la cabeza incapaz de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Su primer instinto era perseguirlo, digievolucionar y derrotarlo para que dejara de causar destruición pero tras dar tres pasos se detuvo. Dándose la vuelta contempló los daños de la biblioteca, el lugar más afectado en esa calle, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en lo que se encontraba al lado de su puerta. Flotando en una jaula se encontraba Tk con Patamon usando sus burbujas en la cerradura una y otra vez sin causar efecto alguno.

" _¿Estará relacionado? ¿Será esa criatura la responsable de que esté encerrado?"_

Al no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos no estaba seguro y aunque tuviera la paciencia para pensar en ello no podía concentrarse al escuchar los gritos de las personas que trataban de escapar de la criatura. Apretando su puño tomó una decisión acercándose a la biblioteca para ocultarse detrás de los escombros. Tras revisar que no hubiera personas cerca sacó su digivice permitiéndole a su digimon digievolucionar hasta Exveemon.

– ¡Intenta sacar a Tk de esa jaula!

Gritó a lo cual Exveemon asintió cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho que al extenderlos enviaron una cruz de luz a la cerradura de la jaula sin causar un daño aparente a lo cual volvió a repetir su ataque. Patamon al darse cuenta de ello retrocedió respirando agitadamente mientras descendía hasta que estuvo al alcance de Davis para atraparlo. Por la forma como forcejeaba en sus brazos supo que su descenso era debido al agotamiento y si aflojaba su agarre volvería a atacar la jaula aun sabiendo que con su nivel de poder era inútil.

" _Si esa criatura puso a Tk dentro de esa jaula significa que lo necesita dentro de ella, ¿no? Si logramos sacarlo quizás logremos arruinar su plan"_

Incluso si estaba su idea estaba equivocada y no quisiera reconocerlo necesitaban sacar a Tk antes de enfrentarse a esa criatura. La demostración de poder que hizo la colocaba como una criatura a la cual Exveemon no podría derrotar por su cuenta, necesitaban de Angemon para ganar tiempo y pedir ayuda al resto del grupo. Sin su D–Terminal o teléfono al alcance no podía contactarlos y necesitarían de un computador para que usaran el Digimundo para que llegaran rápidamente hasta Yumegahana. Sin embargo su plan parecía volverse cada más un imposible al darse cuenta que los ataques de Exveemon seguían sin dañar la jaula.

Apretando los dientes no podía dejar de pensar en la distancia creciente entre su ubicación y la criatura. Los daños estaban alcanzando un punto en que dudaba que la ciudad pudiera recuperarse por su cuenta.

" _Tenemos que detenerlo"_

Pensó con la cabeza agachada evitando ver a Tk y Patamon. Aun cuando no deseaba dejarlos o enfrentarse a la criatura solo con Exveemon, separarse era la única forma en que podrían hacer algo. Debía confiar que Patamon pudiera encargarse de traer al resto del grupo que seguía en Odaiba.

Estaba a punto de explicarles a los digimon el cambio en el plan cuando escuchó a una voz paralizándose.

– ¡Esperen!

Girándose a la fuente de la voz vio acercase a una chica de larga cabellera rubia con un vestido rosado. Sin embargo no era su apariencia de personaje de cuentos o el haber sido descubierto con los digimon lo que le paralizó, fue el verla colocarse a su lado tras haber saltado desde el techo de la biblioteca como si fuera algo normal.

– ¡No pueden forzar la apertura de la jaula! Podrían terminar lastimándolo.

La preocupación de la chica fue suficiente hacer que Exveemon se detuviera preguntándole con su mirada a Davis si debía continuar a lo cual él no supo que responder. Durante su breve intercambio vio a la recién llegada suspirar aparentemente aliviada fijándose en los digimon, principalmente en Exveemon.

– Nunca había visto este tipo de hadas. – Dijo la chica sonriéndole – ¿Están contigo?

– ¿Hadas? – Repitió Davis levantando una ceja confundido a lo cual ella asintió con una convicción que aumentó su propia confusión – Pues… sí.

– ¿Sabes cómo sacar a Tk de allí?

El que la chica pareciera no asustarse de ellos como los otros humanos debió ser suficiente para que Patamon interviniera dejando que su tono de voz reflejara su angustia. Un recordatorio de la desconocida situación en la que se encontraban a lo que chica asintió llevando una mano a su falda de donde tomó algo.

– Primero debo derrotar al Zetsuborg y luego podré usar esta llave para liberarlo. No te preocupes, he hecho esto antes. Por favor esperen en un lugar seguro.

Tras dar su explicación la chica guardó la llave en su falda. Su expresión serena y tenue sonrisa cambiaron por una de seriedad y ceño fruncido al girarse corriendo en dirección a donde se había ido la criatura a la que llamó Zetsuborg.

– ¿Ella es un digimon?

Davis no sabía que responder a la pregunta de Exveemon. Su apariencia era demasiado humana para catalogarla como tal pero su velocidad solamente la había visto en otros digimon y sus palabras indicaban que pensaba enfrentarse sola al Zetsuborg. Algo que había dicho ha hecho con anterioridad.

Dándole una última mirada a Tk, Davis frunció el ceño incapaz de quedarse quieto ante la situación que estaban enfrentando. Dejando a Patamon en el suelo se montó en Exveemon partiendo a ayudarla a derrotar a esa criatura.


	2. Chapter 2

**No hay nada que pueda hacerse**

" _Me pregunto por qué tendrán hadas ¿Serán príncipes de algún reino?"_ Se preguntó Cure Flora mientras corría siguiendo el rastro de destrucción del Zetsuborg frunciendo el ceño al ser incapaz de alcanzarlo. _"Deben serlo, de lo contrario este Zetsuborg no sería tan fuerte"_

Para cuando finalmente pudo encontrarlo habían llegado a la planta eléctrica de la ciudad y se encontraba escribiendo símbolos que le resultaban desconocidos pero supuso eran la escritura del reino de donde provinieran los príncipes. Agachada fuera su vista revisó los alrededores alegrándose cuando notó que las personas habían evacuado antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Con un grito de batalla saltó con su puño derecho listo para el ataque siendo interceptado por el cuaderno del Zetsuborg. Sin perder el impulso dio reiterados golpes tratando de derribar su defensa terminando siendo arrojada hacia atrás cuando la empujó con el cuaderno. Dando un giro en el aire evitó estrellarse contra el suelo y en su lugar cayó sobre sus piernas en una pose agachada.

" _Es muy fuerte"_

Pensó notando como el Zetsuborg se enfocaba complemente en ella. No pudo evitar apretar su puño deseando que sus amigas estuvieran con ella pero todas se encontraban fuera de la ciudad ese fin de semana dejándola como la única encargada de proteger los sueños en Yumegahana.

El Zetsuborg apuntó con su lápiz en su dirección comenzando a hacer trazos los cuales les arrojó. Conociendo lo peligroso que eran saltó de un lado a otra para esquivarlos conforme se acercaba volviendo a intentar darle un puñetazo siendo una vez más bloqueaba por el cuaderno sin embargo en esta ocasión el Zetsuborg usó su lápiz para golpearla. Incapaz de esquivar el golpe y con los músculos adoloridos por el mismo terminó estrellándose contra una de las paredes del edificio. La fuerza del impacto causó que la pared se agrietara.

Con esfuerzo se levantó teniendo que poner una mano en el costado donde había recibido el golpe. Tras un par de respiraciones profundas volvió a retomar su postura de batalla volviendo a correr en su dirección saltando en frente suyo logrando colocarse detrás de él. Mientras todavía estaba en el aire se giró con el objetivo de darle una patada pero el Zetsuborg se giró golpeándola con el lápiz.

Cruzando los brazos enfrente de su rostro recibió el nuevo impacto sin embargo en lugar de chocar contra una pared sintió que terminó en los brazos de alguien. Levantando la vista se sorprendió al haber sido capturada por el hada azul. Asomándose detrás de él pudo ver al príncipe que llevabas gafas en su cabeza.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ante la pregunta del hada, Cure Flora asintió tartamudeando con indecisión sobre la forma como podrían colaborarse mutuamente. Con sus compañeras hacerlo era tan natural que su mente estaba en blanco y el hada parecía tener el mismo problema.

Durante su momento de indecisión no abandonó la vigilancia del Zetsuborg sin embargo tanto ella como el hada no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo. Dándole la vuelta a su lápiz el monstruo borró la planta eléctrica para luego arrojar su cuaderno abierto al suelo. Para cuando finalmente llegaron a su posición, el Zetsuborg saltó dentro de su cuaderno desapareciendo junto con él.

– Realmente es fuerte. ¿Qué clase de sueño tiene el príncipe capturado para crear un Zetsuborg tan poderoso?

Murmuró Cure Flora cruzada de brazos, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas. Su expresión estaba mezclada con la preocupación que sentía por los daños que estaba causando a lo cual negó con la cabeza. Sabía que deteniéndose no lograría nada y en su lugar debía de enfocarse en volver a encontrar al monstruo.

Durante su pequeño monologo notó como el hada se le quedó mirando fijamente y el príncipe se acercó. Teniéndolo nuevamente cerca se percató que su apariencia no parecía concordar con la de su posición a lo cual se preguntó si al igual que Kanata llevaban mucho tiempo en esta dimensión.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para preguntar dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa al ver el hada verde transformarse en una criatura azul. Si bien conocía de algunos casos de hadas cambiando de forma su mente le indicaba que estaba pasando algo por alto.

– ¿Podrías explicarnos que está sucediendo? – Preguntó el príncipe cargando la criatura azul entre sus brazos. Podía percibir una mezcla de ira y temor en su mirada. – ¿Y quién eres? ¿acaso eres un digimon?

– ¿Digimon? – Repitió inclinando la cabeza de lado confundida – ¿Así se llaman las hadas en su dimensión?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestros corazones pueden amenazar con romperse**

Tk creyó sentir algo. Estando acostumbrando al vacío no podía precisar que era lo que experimentaba pero era un sentimiento que le daba la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza.

La niebla en su mente seguía presente al igual que la oscuridad infinita que le rodeaba sin embargo había un ruido, lejano e irreconocible pero familiar. Inmóvil agudizó el oído escuchando las esporádicas apariciones del ruido durante un tiempo indefinido hasta que finalmente pudo identificarlas. Eran como explosiones diminutas.

" _Yo quería…"_

Guiado por el sonido giró su cabeza en lo que parecía ser su fuente. Aunque seguían sin ver nada más que barrotes y oscuridad intentó levantarse para alcanzarlo cayéndose inmediatamente sintiendo sus músculos tensos. Una corriente fría se hizo presente obligándolo a abrazarse y antes de darse cuenta el sonido de las explosiones de aire desapareció.

" _Yo quería hacer…"_

Debía completar la idea. La necesidad de hacerlo estaba comenzando a convertirse incluso más importante que respirar apretando los puños cuando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba parecía querer hacerlo desistir.

" _Yo vine aquí a hacerlo. Yo quería…."_

No iba a desistir. Trató de forzar sus recuerdos a los eventos antes de estar atrapado en ese lugar llegando a su mente la imagen de una biblioteca y un nuevo sentimiento. La palabra para describir lo que experimentó en ese lugar seguía perdida pero no tenía dudas que era algo que deseaba, era algo que no dejaría que le arrebataran.

" _Ya me han quitado otras cosas. No me van a quitar esta"_

Incapaz de hablar dejó que su determinación llenara ese pensamiento en respuesta a las mudas acusaciones de su prisión. La pesadez y el entumecimiento crecían al igual que su deseo de recordar aquello que quería, aquello que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

" _Yo quería… no, yo quiero que todos conozcan lo que sucedió. No quiero que mis recuerdos en el Digimundo con mis amigos sigan borrándose o sentir que hay una distancia enorme entre nosotros… incluso si solo puedo escribirlo, quiero hacerlo. Quiero que perdure por siempre los lazos que nos unen"_

A su mente llegó la imagen de sí mismo despierto a altas horas de la noche escribiendo a escondidas de su madre que le pedía se fuera a dormir, la imagen de preguntarle a los otros por lo que pasó durante sus aventuras y la frustración que tuvo que ocultar cada vez que un recuerdo parecía perdido. No quería perderlos, no iba a perderlos.

Ya había perdido suficientes días de su vida donde solo la vaga sensación de que algo sucedió se encontraba presente haciendo que algunas veces la idea de vivir en el pasado fuera tentadora. Pero no iba a hacerse eso, se lo prometió a Patamon desde el día que se enfrentaron el mundo de los sueños de Malomyotismon.

Frunciendo el ceño se negó a que la oscuridad y la neblina que trataba de poseerlos volvieran a diezmar su determinación arrojándose a los barrotes los cuales comenzó a empujar. Su mente estaba completamente enfocada en recordar la razón por la cual peleaba por lo que no podía determinar si lo que estaba haciendo estaba sirviendo o no.

Como tampoco se percató de sus propias lágrimas.

….

* * *

" _No puedo pedir ayuda"_

Pensó Davis observando la planta eléctrica destruida lo cual significaba que incluso si contactaba a los otros niños elegidos no podrían llegar a tiempo. El viaje desde Odaiba a Yumegahana era de al menos dos horas, un tiempo el cual no tenían.

– ¿Eres una princesa? – Escuchó preguntar a Demiveemon a lo cual la chica asintió. – No recuerdo haber conocido a una princesa antes.

– Soy Cure Flora, la princesa de las flores en floración. – Respondió señalándolos – Y tú eres un digimon porque vienes del Digimundo. Nunca había escuchado de ese reino pero es suficiente de presentaciones, necesitamos enfocarnos en derrotarlo.

Tanto Davis y Demiveemon prestaron a su explicación sobre lo que eran los Zetsuborg, criaturas que eran creadas al tomar los sueños de las personas y cuya fuerza era igual al sueño robado. Sin embargo lo que les perturbó era la descripción que dio de lo que experimentaba la persona dentro de la jaula que les recordaba a la que Kari y Ken dieron al estar atrapado en el mar de las tinieblas.

No queriendo perder el tiempo volvió a enfocarse en la princesa. Ella era la única que podía salvar a Tk por lo que deberían de planear una estrategia para pelear juntos, incluso si la naturaleza de lo que realmente era seguía siendo esquiva.

– Debemos encontrarlo.

Dijo a lo cual Cure Flora y Demiveemon asintieron. Una vez que Demiveemon volvió a digievolucionar a Exveemon corrieron en su persecución encontrándolo en la plaza de la ciudad esperándolos con su cuaderno abierto. Presintiendo que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder no se atrevieron a continuar avanzando.

El Zetsuborg movió su lápiz pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no estaba haciendo aparecer los símbolos que conformaban la escritura del Digimundo. Su rostro aun conformado por un candado parecía estar sonriendo con malicia mientras escribía en su cuaderno haciendo que criaturas comenzaran a aparecer las cuales Davis reconoció como digimon.

Los falsos digimon poseían la misma velocidad del Zetsuborg rodeándolos en cuestión de segundos. Tras ser colocado en el suelo por Exveemon, vio a su compañero prepararse a pelear conforme Cure Flora sacaba de su falda una vara de cristal con la cual arrojó una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosa en un ataque que le recordó al usado por Lillymon. Los pétalos sirvieron para hacer retroceder a los falsos digimon y aprovechando que formaban un escudo le indició a Exveemon que era su oportunidad para atacar usando sus puños.

Poco a poco la batalla fue aumentando de intensidad conforme se alejaban de su alrededor. Una vez que tuvo la oportunidad Davis retrocedió teniendo una mejor visión del campo de batalla y gritando ideas a ambos para ayudarlos. Aparte de los pétalos que ocasionalmente arrojaba, la principal habilidad en la cual Cure Flora se enfocaba en el combate era en la fuerza de sus puños por lo que fue en ese nuevo intento pudo trabajar junto con Exveemon.

Con toda su atención enfocada en la batalla no se percató de la presencia del Zetsuborg hasta que lo tuvo detrás de él. Congelado en su posición Davis observó cómo le apuntaba con su lápiz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Permanecemos firmes en lo que creemos**

Aunque le habían pedido que buscara a los otros elegidos Patamon no pudo apartarse de Tk. Agotado por sus primeros intentos de liberarlos esperó hasta quedarse a solas con él para volver a lanzar sus ataques los cuales seguían siendo igual de inútiles. Cuando tuvo que volver a hacer una pausa escuchó un ruido y asomándose a los alrededores notó que se había ido la luz. Pausándose durante un momento cerró sus ojos volviendo a tomar aire y lanzar su ataque a la cerradura deteniéndose al escuchar en su mente las palabras de la chica de rosa sobre la posibilidad de que terminaría lastimándolo en lugar de ayudarlo.

– ¡Se supone que hoy iba a ser un día feliz!

No pudo evitar recordar cuan emocionado había estado Tk al haber llegado a la ronda final del concurso de escritura de escuelas primarias. Aunque era un evento que decía ser poco importante la forma como parecía incapaz de quedarse quieto hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca de Yumegahana le indicó lo contrario. Lo único malo había sido que todos estuvieron ocupados ese día por lo que solo Davis y Demiveemon pudieron acompañarlos.

Habiéndose esforzado más de lo que cuerpo permitía Patamon terminó colapsando. En su nueva posición, apenas capaz de sostenerse sobre sus patas, se percató de que Tk había movido los dedos de una mano. Habiendo estado completamente inmóvil desde su encierro lo tomó como una buena señal.

…

* * *

Mientras Davis esperaba que el Zetsuborg lo atrapara escuchó en el fondo el grito preocupado de Exveemon pero en el último segundo la criatura se quedó inmóvil. Confundido se animó a darse la vuelta notando que los falsos digimon desaparecían uno por uno. Cure Flora pareció no darle mayor importancia dejando a un lado su vara para pasar a arrojarse al Zetsuborg al cual lanzó una serie de puñetazos a una velocidad a la cual sus ojos no pudieron seguir.

– Davis, ¿te encuentras bien?

Asintiendo ante la pregunta de Exveemon estuvo a punto de pedirle que volviera a ayudar a Cure Flora pero antes de que su digimon pudiera moverse ella les pidió mantenerse atrás conforme de un golpe arrojaba al Zetsuborg al cielo. Sin perder el tiempo la vieron sacar lo que parecía ser un frasco de perfume de su falda junto a otra de sus llaves la cual introdujo y giró dentro del frasco

Luz la envolvió por un segundo remplazando su vestido por uno con una falda más larga. Nuevamente confundidos por sus acciones vieron como colaba sus manos junto a su pecho reuniendo una gran cantidad de pétalos entre ellas las cuales arrojó en dirección al Zetsuborg que comenzaba a caer. Cuando los pétalos desaparecieron lo hicieron junto a la criatura y en un parpadeo no encontraron rastro de los daños causados durante la batalla.

– Davis, ¿las princesas de este mundo también tienen un cambio de modo como Imperialdramon?

Su primer instinto fue pensar que la idea de Exveemon era debido a su desconocimiento del mundo de los humanos sin embargo con lo que acababa de ver ya no estaba seguro de él mismo saber lo que podían hacer las princesas. Vagamente recordaba que Yolei un día le contó que Mimí había sido nombrada princesa por unos Gekomon y Otamamon siendo capaz de despertar a un ShogunGekomon con su canto. Por no mencionar algunos eventos extraños que rodeaban a Kari siendo en al menos una ocasión nombrada por un título similar.

– Creo que sí – Respondió Davis todavía aturdido – Parece que algunas chicas tienen poderes y acabamos de encontrar una que puede pelear con los suyos.

– Ya podemos ir a liberar a tu amigo.

Despertándose de su aturdimiento Davis entendió sus manos a lo que Exveemon volvió a ser Demiveemon y de esa forma correr rumbo a la biblioteca no queriendo llamar la atención de las personas que salían de sus escondites. Para su suerte cuando la biblioteca, epicentro de los desastres, todavía se encontraba vacía por excepción de Patamon quien estaba tirado en el suelo y Tk que permanecía en su jaula. Sin testigos por los que preocuparse, y tal como les dijo al encontrarla por primera vez, vieron a Cure Flora usar una de sus llaves abriendo la cerradura.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta la jaula desapareció a lo cual ella tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Tk recostándolo en el suelo a lo cual Patamon se arrojó a su lado llamándolo, la preocupación en su voz palpable hasta que lo vio despertarse. Cuando intentarlo agradecerle pero se dieron cuenta de que Cure Flora había desaparecido.

….

* * *

" _Me pregunto si será esto"_

Pensó Haruka con el ceño fruncido concentrada en leer el libro en su mano. Tras liberar al príncipe rubio se ocultó en una esquina deshaciendo su transformación como Cure Flora para poder entrar a la biblioteca. Tal como sospechó el chico era un participante del concurso que se estaba llevando a cabo ese día por lo que se dirigió al estante donde lo encontró junto con el otro príncipe y las hadas, o digimon como preferían llamarse. Aunque no debería, no podía evitar sentirse curiosa por la clase de sueño que tenía y al cual se aferró con tanta intensidad que logró inmovilizar al Zetsuborg.

– Llevas un buen rato leyendo la misma página. ¿Hay algún problema o…?

Dándose cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención negó con la cabeza dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. El príncipe rubio, que por la información del estante se llamaba Tk, le dedicó una sonrisa contagiosa que ayudó a calmarla.

– Solo estaba admirando lo que escribiste – Dijo Haruka finalmente apretando el libro contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos – Se nota que trabajaste mucho en cumplir este paso en tu sueño y estoy segura de que algún día serás tan grande como la maestra Mochizuki.

Al abrir los ojos notó como el haber sido comparado con una de las más grandes escritoras de literatura infantil hizo que Tk se sonrojara profundamente. El otro príncipe, cuyo nombre seguía sin saber, al igual que los digimon parecían no entender lo que sucedía a lo cual no pudo evitar volver a reírse.

" _El sueño de la maestra Mochizuki con su libro era alentar a quienes lo leyeran a buscar sus propios sueños y Yui quiere publicar uno que de felicidad a quienes lo lean"_ Pensó devolviendo el libro muestra para irse a revisar otro estante _"Incluso habiendo leído lo que escribió no puedo averiguar cuál es su sueño pero… el Digimundo sonaba como un reino maravilloso. Me pregunto si algún día podré conocerlo"_

… _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Ahora puedo revelar el secreto tras el título de los capítulos: Son versos, semi adaptados, de la primera estrofa de la canción "Condiciones para ser una princesa" porque una idea que se me ocurrió desde que vi la serie es que todos los niños elegidos cumplen las condiciones para ser llamados príncipes y princesas según lo expuesto por Go! Princess Precure. En serio, llegó un punto al final de Princess Precure donde la única diferencia que vi con las series de digimon fue que en lugar de ser ellos los que se transforman, el poder de los niños elegidos es hacer que otros lo hagan (¡Y ese era el poder de la princesa de una las películas!)**_

 _ **Conclusiones (¿?) del fic:**_

 _ **Haruka conoce a un nuevo tipo de hada llamado digimon y el Digimundo es un reino al cual quiere conocer por admirar a sus príncipes y princesas tras conocer a dos de ellos y leer sobre las aventuras del resto.**_

 _ **Davis y Veemon ahora creen que las chicas tienen poderes mágicos teniendo incluso cambios de modo para alternar un modo de combate y otro modo para lanzar un ataque especial.**_

 _ **Lo de Tk fue una extensión de lo sucedido en el capítulo donde estuvieron atrapados en las ilusiones/sueños de Malomyotismon.**_

 _ **Como dije en el primer capítulo, Patamon terminó quedando sin hacer mucho… lo único que hizo fue que, con sus continuos ataques, ayudar a Tk a resistirse a la jaula de la desesperación.**_


End file.
